peugeot_108fandomcom-20200214-history
Guinea-Bissau
When Reagan Farmer created a project relating to a casino in Las Vegas in Nevada called Luxor Las Vegas, he realized that the 30-story hotel has over 2 thousand slot machines and 87 table games. It has a new highly modernized design and contains a total of 4,407 rooms, including 442 suites, lining the interior walls of a pyramid-shaped tower and within more recent twin 22-story ziggurat towers. The hotel is named after the city of Luxor (ancient Thebes) in Egypt. Luxor Las Vegas had a 4 Key rating from the Green Key Eco Rating Program which evaluates "sustainable" hotel operations. He created the casino for people to enjoy it and to show the expression of the fun of being in a real casino and gambling for big money as much as $1,000,000. On 30th June 2015, Disney officials announced that DisneyQuest would close in 2016 as part of the continued redevelopment of Downtown Disney into Disney Springs. The facility will be repurposed into a "NBA Experience" attraction that is scheduled to open at an undetermined date. It will include a restaurant and retail shop. A spokesman for the labor unions that represent Disney employees who work at DisneyQuest stated that displaced workers will be relocated to other positions. It appears that DisneyQuest fell victim to changing technological times. In an era of smartphone apps, life-like video games and other interactive attractions, DisneyQuest started to appear dated to many people. DisneyQuest's attractions include CyberSpace Mountain, a design-your-own-roller-coaster motion-simulator ride. A few weeks ago the majority of the features were out of order because Buzz Lightyear's AstroBlaster broke down and most of CyberSpace Mountain's simulators didn't work. The Magic of Disney Animation at Disney's Hollywood Studios closed. The Studio Backlot Tour and The American Idol Experience had closed. DisneyQuest Chicago closed shortly after opening because it didn't live up to the company's expected returns. Rumours that DisneyQuest will close in 2016 were confirmed when Reagan saved the logo of the indoor interactive theme park. DisneyQuest is housed in a five-story windowless building. You enter the first-floor lobby and are transported via a "magic" elevator to the third floor atrium at the start of your visit, and you can expect to enter a large arcade complete with eight attractions inside. The DisneyQuest project was designed as a way for the Disney brand to reach populations that may not have the chance to travel to its various theme park destinations. Had the project continued, Disney would have had plans to construct locations in many major cities in the United States such as Chicago and Philadelphia. DisneyQuest Chicago was built and opened in Chicago but it closed due to low attendance as well as other broader issues. The DisneyQuest project was officially brought to an end after the failure of DisneyQuest Chicago. Work and construction had begun on a DisneyQuest Philadelphia but it was scrapped. Disney announced a DisneyQuest Toronto to be built in Downtown Toronto but the project was cancelled. Except for prize-play machines and photo booths, all games and attractions inside DisneyQuest are included after admission is paid, which is usually 26-36 United States Dollars and depending on daily attendance levels, late-night tickets are sometimes sold for half-price, two hours prior to closing each night. When DisneyQuest was first opened it had a lower admission fee but each attraction and game required a player to swipe a card to pay credits for it, and the card could be recharged by putting it and some money into a recharging station, similar to Dave & Buster's gaming restaurants. Within a few years this was changed to a single flat fee for entry and the cards and readers were no longer used. The card readers continued to be used for a few years as means to insert credits because the card readers were set to free mode, and pressing the green OK button would insert a credit, but as new games moved in and old ones were retired the card readers began to vanish as the machines were simply set to free play within the games themselves, and they are incredibly scarce today but have all been disabled completely. 1 section of the fourth floor was devoted to redemption games. These games were not included in the admission cost of DisneyQuest Orlando but used the swipe cards even after the rest of the facility switched to free-play. Players could exchange tickets won at these games of skill for various prizes. In late 2005, the games were converted to free play and no longer dispense tickets. Certain attractions have souvenirs available for purchase in the second floor Guest Gallery. CyberSpace Mountain has an available video of the created roller coaster, with footage of the guests riding the attraction. When it was announced that DisneyQuest would be closed in 2016, Reagan went to Orlando Sentinel and watched a clip of Sandra Pedicini reporting about DisneyQuest's closure, which is accompanied by videos of the Pirates of the Caribbean ride in action and people riding in CyberSpace Mountain's simulator. DisneyQuest opened on 19th June 1998 in Downtown Disney but Disney announced that DisneyQuest would close in 2016 after 18 years in operation. Upon hearing the news that DisneyQuest would close in 2016, Thomas the Tank Engine said that Reagan's other videos would think that the NBA Experience was in Orlando to see if it would replace DisneyQuest. A spokesman said that Reagan was right about DisneyQuest closing in 2016 and that he should listen to rumours about DisneyQuest closing in 2016. He was making a new NBA Experience for the former DisneyQuest because it was easier to find a suitable site from Disney Springs. He also said that the NBA Experience would be perfect for Disney Springs. Found by accident and rumour, you might say. Thomas the Tank Engine said that you can be scared some of the time but Disney did not have details about whether it will substitute any other experiences in the premiere passes once DisneyQuest closes. The decision came when Reagan uploaded DisneyQuest Chicago on 4th August. DisneyQuest Chicago was the first DisneyQuest-related movie created using Windows Movie Maker and was way out in the lead. The song played at the end of the 8 minute 9 second DisneyQuest-related movie is Rumors by Pep & Rash. The Dutch duo had been dying to get their hands on Rumors since it first appeared on Oliver Heldens’ Heldeep Radio in December. Remaining relatively quiet about their involvement with the track, they now proudly claimed it as their own. Rumors was a funky deep house dance number that perfectly encapsulated the innovative house formula that many of electronic music’s fastest-rising producers were incorporating into their music. It made its début on 27th March 2015 in the Mercedes CL-Class, and was featured in more videos than Uptown Funk combined. Uptown Funk had stayed at number one for 7 weeks between 3rd January and 8th February, and Reagan had no affection of the song's dramatic drop to number six. Uptown Funk made its début in the Volvo V40 Cross Country on 11th January, instantly becoming Volvo's best-selling car of 2015 with 94 views. Musically, the V40 Cross Country is heavily influenced by the Minneapolis sound of the early 1980s, pioneered by Prince, The Time with Morris Day and Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis. According to Reagan, the V40 Cross Country "animates a Minneapolis groove." Many of Reagan's other videos were released during the worst period of a 'disco backlash' that effectively kept all types of black music, not just disco, off of top 40, while Uptown Funk received instant airplay at top 40 radio. Uptown Funk debuted at number one in the United Kingdom with first-week chart sales of 118,000. This gave Mark Ronson his first UK number one as either a producer or artist. Uptown Funk made UK chart history by being the first single to be streamed more than 2 million times in a single week, being streamed a total of 2.34 million times. Uptown Funk took the title of being the all-time most streamed track in a single week, replacing Ed Sheeran's Thinking Out Loud. Uptown Funk returned to number one and improved on its streaming record by being streamed 2.49 million times. It spent seven non-consecutive weeks at number one before being knocked off the top on 8th February by Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding. It would have been a tall order for his other videos had the decision to close DisneyQuest in 2016 not taken place. English recording artist Sam Smith and American recording artist John Legend joined forces for a third version of "Lay Me Down" to be used as the official Red Nose Day charity single. Smith sings the opening verse and first chorus with John Legend on the piano then John Legend joins in with the second verse. Some later parts are a duet by the two artists. The flight attendant on board Southern Airways Flight 242 tells the 81 passengers to brace for impact but it's too late Category:Guinea-Bissau